Monkey Tank
I'm thinking... there's already a Monkey Ace, a Monkey Buccaneer, so why not a Monkey Tank? Monkey Tank This Monkey Tank will patrol around its station (like the Monkey Ace), shooting explosive shells (kinda like bombs) at a bloon that's currently in its range (its range is not really infinite, but as it moves constantly its range will change constantly too. The orbit styles of this tank is like that of the Monkey Ace, but it can't move if there's water or any other tower in its way. You can set it to Stationary if you think that's too troublesome) And it'll also pop 1 layer of every bloon that it crushes while it's moving ON the track. The tank also has an Absolute Defense of 5! Price: ''1100$ on Medium Path 1 Layered Bullet After the shell explodes, a bullet will come out and can pop 10 more bloons in its way. Explosive shells can't pop Black Bloons, but bullets can! ''Price: 700$ on Medium Great Force Shooting a harder shell with greater force instantly breaks a Ceramic Bloon's shell (as per the Juggernaut) and does 5x damage to MOAB-class bloons! Price: 1500$ on Medium ''Double Cannon Adds another cannon on your turret so it can shoot 2 shells at once! ''Price: 2800$ on Medium ''Mobile Fortress Conquer the battlefield with this legendary Mobile Fortress armed with a triple-cannon turret, two 3/2 Deadly Precision Snipers and a 2/3 Hydra Rocket Pod! (The "soldiers" on this tank takes the appearance of stationery turrets instead of monkey soldiers, but fight exacty the same, and the Hydra Rocket Pod will automatically shoot instead of being controlled by the player) ''Price: 32500$ on Medium Layered Bullet.png|Layered Bullet Greater Force.png|Greater Force Double Cannon.png|Double Cannon Mobile_Fortress.png|Mobile Fortress (this form is much bigger than the others in-game!) 'Path 2' Burning Explosives The tank will shoot napalm shells that further burn the bloons it has hit (like the Mortar Tower). Price: 600$ on Medium ''Artillery Radar '' Installs a radar into the tank that allows it to detect Camo bloons and further enhance its range. Price: 1000$ on Medium ''Missile Truck This truck carries a huge missile on its whole back, which when shot will blast nearly as big as The Big One, pop 4 layers at once and burn bloons twice faster than before. Ouch! (Don't worry, this truck has an unlimited supply of missiles!) ''Price: ''6500$ on Mediium Rocket Carrier This huge truck can shoot two Truck Missiles at once, and it can also carry a weapon too horrible to mention... ''Special: ICBM (Intelligent Catastrophic Bomb of the Monkeys): Target an area, then shoot a huge missile to the sky which instantly heads down to that area and makes a blast twice as large as The Big One in blast radius and destroys all bloons (does 1000 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons (like a Ground Zero Mortar that has half damage and doesn't affect the whole screen.)) ''Price: ''18500$ on Medium Burning Explosives.png|Burning Explosives Artillery Radar.png|Artillery Radar (the radar is supposed to be heading upward) Missile Truck.png|Missile Truck Rocket Carrier.png|Rocket Carrier Trivia *This is Meta's first conception. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers